


Coffee Fate

by bi_polar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_polar/pseuds/bi_polar
Summary: Спустя долю секунды Кит поднимает глаза и фокусирует на нем мутный взгляд, его зрачки расширились и сузились обратно. Кит расправил плечи, убрал тряпку и совершенно безразличным тоном сказал:- Добрый день, что будете заказывать?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	Coffee Fate

После того, как его отчислили с первого курса, Кит начал работать в кофейне под названием «Вольтрон», рядом с колледжем. Первое время было сложно, но закончив недельное обучение, он перестал быть мистером катастрофой-за кофемашиной. Пусть это и не работа мечты, зато она давала возможность оплачивать счета и была не приносила различных беспокойств.  
Основные клиенты кофейни были студенты и это никогда не доставляло неудобств, так как в основном они спокойно готовились к очередному зачёту, попивая ванильный раф или ароматный капучино. Но бывали здесь и такие посетители, которые одним своим присутствием обращали на себя всеобщее внимание, притягивая недоумевающие взгляды. Громкие, раздражающие и чересчур утомляющие.  
Одним из таких клиентов был Лэнс МакКлейн, бывший однокурсник Кита, а ныне постоянный посетитель «Вольтрона», и если как клиент он был довольно терпим, то как человек он заставлял Кита беситься каждый чертов раз. Данное раздражение можно было бы списать на то, что Кит похож на подростка, застрявшего в эмо-фазе, если бы не одно, но — Кита раздражала не солнечность Лэнса, а то, что тот засранец флиртовал буквально со всеми, включая его самого.  
Может, если бы Лэнс приходил пореже, то с этим можно было бы смириться, но тот приходил почти каждый божий день. Кто знает, было ли это совпадением или всё же кармой, но со временем Кит перестал надеяться на то, что этот цирк прекратится.  
Каждый их разговор представлял из себя примерно это:  
— Ну привет, мне пожалуйста капучино с овсяным молоком и твой номерок, красавчик.  
— Добрый день, с вас восемь долларов и нам запрещены отношения с клиентами.  
На дальнейшие подкаты Кит не отвечал, предпочитая говорить строго по делу, ведь обычно этого хватало и Лэнс уходил к своим друзьям или же девушке, с которой он иногда здесь появлялся, так что Кит не испытывал особых угрызений совести за свою грубость.  
По обыкновению, уходя из кофейни закончив смену, Кит практически полностью забывал о Лэнсе и работе, настраиваясь на тихий вечер с гитарой или за книгой Лавкрафта, Лема или Кинга.  
Однако, сегодня он все еще стоял за прилавком кофейни и думал о том, что Лэнса сегодня не было. Такое было впервые, и это заставляло волноваться. Не то, чтобы этот смазливый «мачо» внезапно перестал раздражать, но Кит уже так привык к его каждодневной улыбке, что чувствовал некую не заполненность внутри. Углубившись в раздумья, он и не заметил как Лэнс распахнул двери заведения и подошел к стойке. Сосредоточенно протирая столешницу, Кит настолько глубоко ушел в себя, что очнулся только после чьего-то покашливания.  
Лэнс МакКлейн в очередной раз зашел в кофейню около своего колледжа. И всё же, в посещении этого места его привлекала не только близость расположения и вкусный кофе, его манил сюда один славный бариста с удивительными лиловыми глазами, по имени Кит, но, то ли тот был натуралом и не понимал чего Лэнс пытается от него добиться, то ли он гей и попросту не замечал уделённого ему внимания. Хоть МакКлейн и надеялся на второе, правдоподобнее, казалось, первое.  
С завидным постоянством Лэнс пытался взять номер или разузнать о соц.сетях Кита, и с таким же постоянством он получал отказ.  
Но сегодня он пришел с твердым намерением пригласить Кита на свидание, в нем боролись два чувства: уверенность в собственной неотразимости и страх того, что его снова отошьют.  
Когда он зашел в кофейню, он огляделся чтобы понять сколько людей будут свидетелями его очередного провала, ну или неожиданного триумфа, как подсказывала его оптимистичная половина. Однако, чем ближе Лэнс подходил к кассе, тем сильнее он переживал. МакКлейн подметил, что его бариста сегодня все также хорош, после чего его сердце пропустило пару ударов и забилось быстрее. Подавив в себе неуверенность, он подошел ближе.  
Сначала он понадеялся, что сейчас Кит посмотрит на него, но тот даже не поднял взгляда, все также смотря в столешницу и старательно протирая ее. Еще минуту спустя Лэнсу надоело наблюдать, и он решил обратить на себя внимание. Постаравшись сделать это естественно Лэнс слегка кашлянул.  
Спустя долю секунды Кит поднимает глаза и фокусирует на нем мутный взгляд, его зрачки расширились и сузились обратно. Кит расправил плечи, убрал тряпку и совершенно безразличным тоном сказал:  
— Добрый день, что будете заказывать?  
На секунду Лэнс почти решил попытаться в следующий раз, но взяв себя в руки, он уверенно произнес:  
— Ты сходишь со мной на свидание?  
Внезапно, в и так полупустой кофейне наступила гробовая тишина, Кит, который в это время по привычке начал вбивать заказ в кассу, замер на половине движения, и лишь спустя полминуты отмер.  
— Что? — ошарашенно выговорил он, -Я?  
Он не мог поверить, что Лэнс, тот самый раздражающий Лэнс, который флиртует с каждым, кто движется, позвал его на свидание.  
— А как же твоя девушка? — справившись с волнением Кит мгновенно вспомнил о девушке, с которой Лэнс приходил.  
Недоумевающе нахмурившись, Лэнс спрятал руки в карманы пальто, чтобы не задеть чего-нибудь, ненароком, и не сломать, жестикулируя.  
— Я, я не понимаю о чем ты, у меня нет девушки. — словно не удержавшись, Лэнс все-таки сделал неопределенный жест означающий немой вопрос. Он нервно закусил губу, стараясь справиться с эмоциями  
— Девушка со светлыми волосами и смуглой кожей, с которой ты приходишь почти каждые вторник и четверг? — все еще не собираясь сдаваться, выпалил Кит.  
— Ох, — выдохнул Лэнс, — ты наверное про мою кузину, ее зовут Аллура и мы с ней встречаемся за обедом, чтобы поболтать о делах насущных, — тут же развеселившись, он расплылся в фирменной широкой улыбке.  
Все еще радующийся, Лэнс вдруг заметил вишнёвый румянец, выделяющийся на светлой коже Кита, и это показалось чем-то настолько неожиданным и привлекательным, что ему ещё больше захотелось раскрыть все потайные уголки этого парня  
Кит же стоял и думал, что его вопросы очень смахивали на допрос из-за ревности, что заставляло его еще сильнее заливаться краской, вплоть до кончиков ушей.  
— Ну так что, ты согласен сходить со мной прогуляться в парке? — спросил Лэнс переживая уже меньше, но все равно затаив дыхание в ожидании ответа.  
— Я заканчиваю примерно через полчаса, подождешь?


End file.
